lucifers lie
by syn abbynicole sixx
Summary: it starts out with a boy and his memorys and lossing one of his close friend coming to find his father lied and why he ame to be what he was


"dear mother i love you... dear father i know i didnt add up... dear brother dont hate me for not being by your side... dear sister dont blame me me for the pain youve gone threw...im so sorry... i shall take this burden on taking there pain away...good by to this cruel painful world"  
the girl cryied standing at the edge she looked down at her self thinking agian "is this imadgery were i want to be? is this pain so diseveing? am i stuck in world were theres so much to say yet we all live so unspoken, yet i bare my secret no one will know. by this i hope i enter some were so much better then this , do we all realy think this way before we take the step?  
will i live from this ? do i realy want to do this ? i have no perpose for my son he must live on without this discrace ... lucy wouldnt want him to live like this..." she thought as she balenced her self on the edge looking down at the people who watched. so many in couraged me to jump to be discovered in my death bed . but why do they cheer? i fear the lerkers want to see the thrill of some one elses pain. but why?  
"Rain please dont do this i dont want you to leave ower son behind he needs someone to be there for him " lucifer spoke in her mind "im sorry dear , i have to do what is right ..." lucifer herd her "but rain my dear this isnt the right way ... i wish i could come back my dear but they wont let me..." she could tell he was sad "ich liebe dich..."she said as she layed off the edge letting herself go. "no.." lucifers head droped saddly tears started to run softly down his cheek lucifer thought to himself "he must weap alone for now i shall not tell him his mother has dyied" lucifer said saddly "lucifer what is that you may need" a robed women softly spoke she knew what lucifer felt since her mate had done the same "hexes oh how will i get sixx evina is very dissapointed in me " lucifer tears became bigger his depression deepened "if youd like me to ill go get him"hexes offered trying to confert him "i guess so since i cant leave"he looked up at her "i shall return then my dear " hexes disapear "oh what shall i do , what shall i do? can it be ive let my gaurd down? have i forgoten who i realy am?why am i talking to myself i realy need to quit doing that stop it luci quit it STOP IT ugh this is harder then i thought good gowd " lucifer face palmed himself "luci are we having complications?"a familiar voice spoke "oh death if you only knew im not even greiving over the women i loved for crying out loud...what am i to do? and sixx has no mother he gonna grow up with out family and im not going to be there , oh dear dear soul what am i to do ?" lucifer what cut off by death covering his mouth "luci , luci , my dear man shut up ... sixx can live down here and rain didnt think and why your not ... grieving... i dont know...actuly?"death looked at lucifer cerously "but but death what of hitler and his plans hell take sixx he dosent have blonde hair but he has blue eyes"lucifer worried "what ? lucifer what the hell are you talking about? i didnt say anything on hitler and wait is it realy ww2?" death looked at lucifer funny "well... right about ... now he just envaded poland..." lucifer frownd "goodness she realy realy needs to hurry up before they take them away " death began to worry "well what are we doing here? we need to help her death"lucifer ran pasted death until he grabed his trip trench coat yanking him back "no , no , your not suposeda leave lucifer!" death looked a lucifer "but , but, they, he , needs us?"lucifer shrugged and smiled "lucifer my dear dear soul youve gone crazy , if youd like i shall go for you as well"death looked at lucifer "if it has to be that way then go"lucifer shood him away chapter 1 the upper world in germany death apeared in such a sad place he came to a concentrateion camp. he looked around a natzi was walking up to were he was at,  
death could see how sad these poeple were he didnt like the sight. he looked at the natzi who held the gun up to him .  
"was machst du aus deinem zugewiesenen kabine"the natzi yelled at death "Ich verstehe nicht Deutsch Ich wei nicht, was youre sagen" death held up his hands blinking terrifyd "du Bastard liegen w rden Sie nicht in der Lage sein, mir zu antworten, wenn Sie nicht wissen, was ich sagte, jetzt gehen Sie zur ck in Ihre Kabine, bevor ich schie e!"the natzi put his finger on the trigger "Sir, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, du, und mit dieser Haltung, die ich nicht gonna einige Menschen, die es in Ordnung f r diejenigen deren nichts getan, um Sie zu terrorisieren denkt gehorchen"death looked at him inferiated wishing lucifer as there so he could translate for him "dats ist es!" thenatzi went to pull the trigger until death pulled his throwing knife out throwing it , blood spattered everywere.  
"thats what i thought , stay were you belong , this hazard soul shall be damned to hell an tourtured forever"death movedhis hand over the dead natzi as it disapeared "well back to finding sixx"death walked threw the terrifyd poeple "Has eny of you seen sixx?"death called out "misture we have but hes some were else hes with hitler " alittle blonde girl spoke in heavy italian accent "youve got blue eyes... and blond hair... why are you here?"death looked at the little girl "yes but he didnt care because i was a girl and theyve expiramented on me and im still living , and they dont know why"the little girl cryied "dear child come with me " death said caringly looking at her reaching his hand out , thelittle girl smiled reaching out " oh wait um i dont want to lose you" death jerked his hand back "its alright give me your hand"the little girl held her hand out caringly "you seem not to fear anything conferting others seeing they need help?"death took her hand it made himm feel better "shhhhhh..." the little girl looked around the corner seeing if a natzi was near she still had deaths hand "there are no natzi were are they?"the little girl ran him to the gate "little one were being fired at what the hell?" death started to dance to avoid the bullets picking up the girl shifting to hitlers quarters "sir whact are zey doing sehere " hitler yelled "that is death himself" the little boy smiled "oh mister death seet seet " hitler offered him a seat the little girl hid behind death pearing behind him "what es ze matta with se girle" hitler pointed out "shes just nervouse and she from the concentraition camp why did you put her in there i mean she has whiteish blonde hair and the blueist of eyes ive ever seen "death asked "because we are using her as our expirament to see what we come out with she is only a creation created by wesker she technicaly used for sience and when we try this with anyone they die and she hasnt and other things are top secret " hitler leand back in his chair thinking "well that little boy needs to come with me as well as the little girl and were is hexes?"death asked standing up agian looking at hitler "oh she is resting in a place ever so peacful and the boy and girl stay with me " the natzis started to take them away "misture " the little girl cryied out "Father!"sixx reach out as well and the natzis just kept dragging them "no unhand them you fiends dont listen to him!"deathyelled takeing the children back the 2 natzis fell to the floor dead "oh... forgot..."death face palmed as hitler held gun up to him .  
"children i know your scared but all i have to say is hold on and dont let go"the children hels on to death tightly he shifted down to the deminon world "is that death is he back?"lucifer ran up to them "yes and i brought sixx and another one with me"death smiled revealing the little girl "death howd you manage that?" lucifer asked chapter2 all but a dream with in a dream "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh"sixx rose up out of bed "sixx whats wrong" lucifer asked standing by the door frame "nothing father just another nightmare"sixx said walking pasted lucifer "sixx theres no needto fear what you see your only 15" lucifer smiled "see ya after school dad" sixx got ready and headed out the door "-sigh- if only he knew"lucifer shook his head sixx walked to school on his way there he trying to figure out his dream he couldnt make anything of it it worried him he feared lucifer had hid something from him. he shook his head running a frustrated hand threw his hair.  
he looked around sitautin his bookbag on his shoulder . he kept walking wonder what today would hold him . a friend met him at the next stop sign. "hey andy how is going dude"his friend greated "hey leon hows i going " sixx was glad to have leons companie "im well bit i havent slept in awile and i have a job i have to go to tomarrow im a rookie i got the job dude"leon smiled showing sixx the sertificate "no ... no nnnnnnnoooooo no ... no -shaking his head- you didnt leon dont do it please you might not come back"sixx started to the horrid memory "Sixx are you sure your okay? you dont seem to be in your right mind"leon looked at sixx who seemed to be stressed "nah man i havent slept , and ive been having nightmares i dont know what to do anymore dad dosent seem to understand i fear he isnt telling the truth about the past , everytime i fall asleep i see this little girl and i wake up and i dont know why " sixx began to cry "sixx calm down nothings gonna happen i promise you ill come back man , and what about the girl "leon stoped sixx and looked at him well "the girl she had very very blue eyes and very very blonde hair and she was italian and she was only 5 or 6 but theyve done something to her nd it bothers me i dont know what to do leon " sixx shrugged looking down at his feet "were do you see her at ?" leon still looked at sixx carefuly "at a concentration camp in germany then i see a guy named death who gets us both and then we see father and thats when i wake up"  
sixx still looked his feet "well it may be a memory has your dad said anything about it ?"leon asked "no he always tells me in only 15 i shouldnt be afriad of it " sixx looked up at leon "well sixx you may want to ... the bell rang inside now"leon lets sixx go running up the school stepes sixx fallowed behind him sixx walked into school when reality hit him he shook his head agian , then he continued down the hall looking around he feared today for some reason , he couldnt shake the feeling and he didnt know why he felt that way.  
he arrived at his class room he went in an sat down in the back row next to leon a sharp shiver ran down his back when,  
a new girl walked in. he squinted his eyes. an looked closer. he wondered if he was going insane "sixx shes actully here and fits your disciption only shes 15 now" leon looked over at sixx,who looked suprised "class we have a new italian exchange student treat her nicely and do u have a name dear"the teacher introduced "im...i...im i fear i do not remember ... but i think it maybe sinbad i think"she mummbled in heavy italian , sixx fainted "sir, sir , is that man okay?"she point out "yaeh hes just being dermatic -lookes down- sixx sixx are you okay buddy - no answer - welp here gose that lavender -sticks lavender flower under nose then puts it back in pocket- give it a moment" leon looked down at sixx who flew back up cloding into leons forehead knoking him over "them two i swear " the teacher facepalmed "well we know zey are okay " she shrugged "i think" she lookes over at leon "ah yeah dammit sixx god my head..."leon held his head "class is dismist for today class"the teacher poited at the door angrily ev left class , leon and sixx tryied to keep up with her fallowing her.  
"shhhh sixx dont say anything"leon wispered leaping behind the bush close to the manner "leon remember this place ?" sixx wispered "yeah i do actuly"leon looked up passed the bush "you do? then were has synn gone?" sixx asked "idk he started up a band and i havent since that time we all split after vinice how did we did forget about ev?" leon looked at sixx "i wish i knew and that guy leon leon look lookthat man he is the reason she dosent come out much hed be pissed if he found out were here"sixx hid back in the bush "WHAT!" leon wispered loudly as his eyes widend "yeah i forgot he was part of the isadent in vinice" sixx scratched his neck 'how the hell could u forget?"leon looked at him with his eyes widend "well it was so long ago!"sixx wispered rising his hands up in the air "look at us we are sick poeple we are spying on this poor girl ! "leon still wispered "whats wrong with that?"sixx asked "its aginst the law" leon yelled loudly "leon id look look behind u"sixx pointed out "hes behind me about to kick my ass or has a gun pointed at my head right"leon looked at him "yeah"sixx scarsly looked "and sixx u should do the same "leon wispered "let me guess its her but shes a monster"sixx turned around to find ev , leon turned to find wesker "what are are u doing here cop!"wesker growled "i thought u had the decency to not fallow me home!"ev growled "eh it was my idea let sixx go he jus came along and we were trying to find ev"leon backed up into sixx "no it was my fault i wanted to find ev again , theres somthig wrong with her"sixx saw the arm warmers "there nothing wrong with me no go before i kill u " ev evil glares sixx "get out of here cop before no one will see u again" wesker worned


End file.
